


《献世》6

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 8





	《献世》6

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

6

张艺兴在晕过去之前，是稀里哗啦的雨声占据了他大多数的感官。  
依稀记得自己听到的最后一句话是，“先生？你不要紧吧？”  
然后，就失去了意识。  
再醒来时，他发现自己进了屋。  
从味道上辨认，不是自己的家。

味道是种很神奇的东西。  
有时并不是特定的某种说得出的味道，每个场景，每个人身上，都不一样。  
而有的人，可以敏锐的通过这些味道来辨认。

张艺兴只觉得头很沉，他的意识像是坠入了个棉花团子里。意识想要用力的挣扎振作起来，却发现无处使力。

“这么烫？要烧坏脑子了。”张艺兴耳边冷不防滚过这么一句话，他将眼睛睁开个缝，人影模模糊糊。  
张艺兴想，好像吴世勋啊，轮廓像，声音也像。  
这么一想，倒是被自己逗笑，真是的，又在做什么梦。  
张艺兴偏头过去，重新闭上眼，又睡了过去。

他不知道自己睡了多久，天本来就阴着，从天色上已经辨不出时辰来。  
张艺兴又一次醒来的时候，床边坐着个人，正在看书。  
他一开始，眼神也没对上焦。  
愣了好一会儿，才讷讷开口，“军座……”

朴灿烈闻声抬头，把手中的书合上，放在椅子旁边的小圆桌上，嗯了一声。  
张艺兴挣扎着要坐起来，却因为身体有点虚，第一下没有撑起身子。  
朴灿烈站在边上，只是看着。

其实他进来没一会儿。  
说来也巧，回家的时候，不经意往路边瞥了一眼，看到雨中倒着的人有点眼熟。  
叫司机停了车，离近看他才发现那人是张艺兴。  
犹豫了一下，他让人下去把张艺兴抬上来。

整个人湿漉漉的，朴灿烈拨开张艺兴的湿发，看着他苍白的脸色。  
还真是怪了，张艺兴出来怎么身边也没人跟着。

“军座，我们还是回家么？”前座上的副官不知道朴灿烈想怎样安置张艺兴。  
朴灿烈嗯了一声，把自己的外套解下来，盖在了张艺兴身上。

可能是挨得太近，他的身上也被弄湿了些。  
他吩咐副官把张艺兴放进客房之后，自己先上楼换了个衣服。  
换完衣服才下楼，就在客房拐角的走廊，撞到了吴世勋。

“世勋，今天没出去？”朴灿烈把没翻出来的衣领整了整。  
“嗯。”吴世勋语气闷闷的。  
朴灿烈点点头，抬腿准备进客房，手腕被吴世勋拉住，他回过头。  
“哥，有事要跟你说。”吴世勋拉着他往客厅走。  
朴灿烈任由着吴世勋拉着自己，到客厅坐下。  
两个人面对面坐着，朴灿烈对吴世勋扬了扬眉，“说吧。”  
吴世勋的目光飘向窗外，“你是不是最近抓过张艺兴的朋友？”  
热茶适时的送到两人的面前，朴灿烈先愣了一下，没有回答，而是喝了口茶。  
杯子底座和桌子发出一声脆响，朴灿烈才开口，“怎么，他求到你跟前了？”  
吴世勋低头，嘴凑近茶杯口，“没，就是那个什么局长来着，唧唧嗡嗡跟蚊子一样，烦的我头疼。”  
朴灿烈的笑像泡开的茶叶一样，默不作声沉到杯底，世勋还是和小时候一样，连说谎都不会。  
“查清楚就会放人的。”朴灿烈尽量的语气轻松。  
吴世勋放下茶杯，沉吟了一会儿，“张艺兴… 倒是个好人。”  
朴灿烈被吴世勋气笑，“你这么大了，别耍小孩子脾气，见过几次呢？就知道他是好人了。”  
吴世勋身子靠后，倚在沙发背上，撅着嘴，“我看人很准的……”  
朴灿烈起身，拍了拍吴世勋的肩，“哥哥知道了。”

朴灿烈叫何梧吩咐厨房给张艺兴熬姜汤，又叫下人先把他身上的湿衣服都换下来。  
家里不常来客人，新衣服是没有备着的。  
他和世勋的旧衣服么？  
瞅着好像对张艺兴来说都大了些，世勋比自己身板窄些，他叫女佣去楼上那套世勋不在穿的睡衣下来给张艺兴。  
灌过姜汤，张艺兴的脸色依旧没有缓过来。

朴灿烈看他挣扎几次坐不起来，坐到床沿上，把张艺兴按住，“别起来了，睡着吧。”  
“谢谢你。”张艺兴声音沙沙的。  
“才受了寒，外边雨还大着，住一夜再走吧。”朴灿烈帮张艺兴盖好被子。  
手在松开被角的时候，衣袖突然被张艺兴抓住，朴灿烈目光有些不解，“军座，金钟仁……”  
朴灿烈听得张艺兴这么说，反手握住张艺兴的手，塞回被子里，“所以你本来找我就想说这事儿的是吗？”  
张艺兴低头不语。  
朴灿烈低声笑，“好，你要说他是无辜的，那用什么作保呢？”  
张艺兴咬紧牙关，在被子底下的手脚冰凉。  
朴灿烈却突然凑近了来，“用你自己吗？想要跟了我吗？”  
张艺兴身子一僵，脸本来没什么血色。一下子又烧了起来，大概又开始红的不正常。  
朴灿烈从床上起来，“等明天咱们再说吧，今天你先睡。”  
张艺兴看着吴世勋一步一步出了门，然后脚步声逐渐消失，心才放下来了些。

紧绷的神经松弛下来，整个人放松了不少。  
身上穿得是什么呢，袖子老长。  
倒是有些熟悉的香水味道弥漫开来，转念一想，这样便也坦然，大概是佣人给自己换上了吴世勋的衣服吧。  
在这味道的裹挟中，张艺兴又开始昏昏欲睡，翻了个身，抱着被子的一角睡了过去。

吴宅里的窗帘都是厚厚的呢子，拖在地上。  
这种窗帘在上海可以说得上是奢侈了，但是隐秘性非常好，又能将光遮得严严实实，一旦拉起来，仿佛在这个小天地里，连昼夜都能颠倒。  
张艺兴一开始耳朵里还能落进去些雨声，然后渐渐的就听不到别的什么声音了。

吴世勋辗转反侧，他知道朴灿烈大概的上楼时间，也知道朴灿烈没有再下楼。  
他在大床上翻来覆去，一直到凌晨，他坐起身子，摸到床头柜里的一个怀表看了两眼，现在马上三点了。  
吴世勋坐起来，床上拖鞋，轻手轻脚的下了楼。

他的脚步很轻，宅子里其他人大概都睡了。  
佣人房里还有灯，夜里是有人要轮值的。  
客房设置在一楼，考虑着客人和主人之间需要有些隐私方面的一些考量。  
吴世勋轻轻打开了客房的门，里头乌漆麻黑的。  
他在关上门之后，原地站了好一会儿，才适应了屋里的黑暗。  
只看得清床上有个轮廓，张艺兴可能也睡了。

吴世勋走到床前，先伸手摸了摸张艺兴的头。  
这会儿不烧了，比起前头那会儿摸起来凉了很多，就是出了很多汗。  
他看不清张艺兴的脸，只是凭着一点呼吸声，感知着和自己共处一室的人的存在。  
手从额头向下，划过张艺兴光洁的脸蛋。  
张艺兴的呼吸很平稳，大概睡得很好。  
吴世勋拉开张艺兴身上的被子，也睡到了床上去。

从前从觉得张艺兴身子很软，吊在自己身上的时候，像个树袋熊。  
他睡在张艺兴身边，有些恍惚。  
侧过身子，他轻轻从张艺兴的身后伸出手，环住了张艺兴的腰。  
两年过去了，张艺兴抱着像是更瘦了，高耸的肩胛骨咯得他有点疼。  
吴世勋深深的呼吸了一下，然后把头贴在张艺兴的背上。  
眼中的潮气又起来了，他的脸紧紧抵着张艺兴的背，不让自己的泪落下来。  
他真的真的，以为过大概再也见不到张艺兴了。  
现在又一次把人抱在怀里，他只觉得恍若隔世。

张艺兴在睡梦中，仿佛感觉到有人抱着自己。  
但是感觉太真切，让他不知道是现实，还是真在梦中。  
想翻个身，却好像真的被紧紧抱着动不了。  
张艺兴有一瞬间的意识清明，“世…？谁？？”  
没有回应，意识又开始飘。  
大概是魇住了吧，张艺兴想，一定是魇住了。

吴世勋深吸一口气，一条腿搭上张艺兴的腿，翻身到了上边，吻住了张艺兴的唇。  
如果说上一次，他还存着点理智的矜持，那么这一次，黑暗的掩盖直接暴露了吴世勋的内心。  
他想亲吻他，狠狠地吻住，把过去两年里缺失的所有，都一并吻回来。

他以为自己可以把张艺兴轻轻松松的扔在脑后，可是当这个人活生生的站在自己面前，镇定自若的和朴灿烈谈笑风生的时候，吴世勋承认，他慌了。

他故作潇洒的对着张艺兴说出那句我不爱你了的时候，更多的是，他想证明给张艺兴看，两年过去了，我不再是只会围着你转的吴世勋了。

可是当黑暗这块遮羞布落下来之后，他发觉自己对张艺兴，依旧爱到发狂。

吴世勋吻得太深，张艺兴的呼吸也急促了起来。  
若要说是梦，未免也太真实了些。  
他能感受到有人吻着自己的唇，舌头撬开自己的牙关长驱直入。  
连唇齿相依的啧啧水声都真实的可怕。  
直到睡裤被拉下来，感受到手指探到自己的密处时，他才知悉，这大概不是梦。  
对于张艺兴而言，大脑里一闪而过的唯有朴灿烈离开时说得那句，“用你自己吗？”  
张艺兴咬着唇，想到自己莫非是被朴灿烈夜袭吗？  
身子缩了一下，带着不确定开口，“军…军座？”

那人的动作顿了一顿，呼吸声也像是更沉了些。随即动作粗暴了起来，又几次逼得张艺兴眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
张艺兴不知道自己做错了什么，又加上被侵犯的屈辱。可是真的要挣脱他爬起来吗？  
金钟仁还关着呢。  
只得咬着唇忍下。

吴世勋抽出手指，换了自己的真家伙进去。  
听到张艺兴在叫朴灿烈的时候，他是真的有些生气了。  
他虽然不知道朴灿烈今天和张艺兴说了什么，但是他不能接受张艺兴愿意和朴灿烈上床。  
甬道湿热紧致，包裹着他，让吴世勋的情绪平复了一些。  
身下的人再没有说半句话，哪怕是呻吟都不留给自己半句。  
吴世勋凭着记忆中对张艺兴的了解，用力的冲撞了几下，张艺兴甜腻腻叫了两声，叫的吴世勋心肠也软了下来。  
从背后把人抱住，撞击的动作温柔了不少。  
张艺兴也像是感受到了身后人的陡然温柔，身子逐渐不再松弛。  
鱼水之欢的乐趣，反而慢慢上来了。

一整夜，吴世勋像是不知疲倦的在张艺兴身上索取无度。  
他亲吻着张艺兴的脸颊，双唇，胸膛，小腹。  
直到最后，张艺兴体力不支晕了过去。

他从盥洗室里绞了个帕子出来，为张艺兴擦身。  
顺手开了小台灯，昏黄的光打在张艺兴脸上。  
吴世勋忍不住刮了刮张艺兴的鼻尖。

“你为什么不追我呢…”张艺兴像是在梦中呢喃…  
吴世勋的动作停了一下，帕子在手上，从温热渐渐变得凉透。  
“我追了的啊…”吴世勋叹气，把帕子放在床头。

张艺兴出去没一会儿，就开始下雨。  
想起张艺兴没带伞，吴世勋犹豫了好一会儿，最后一跺脚，叫家里的汽车夫跟自己一起出去。  
只不过，他找伞的时候，耽误了会儿。  
等追上的时候，正好碰到在金桦洋行门口，张艺兴被抱上朴灿烈车的情景。  
他冷着脸，对司机说回去吧。  
手下，攥紧了那把黑伞。

那是为数不多，还留在自己手上的，  
张艺兴送给自己的礼物。

tbc.


End file.
